Poly (butyleneadipate-co-terephthalate) (PBAT) is a copolymer of butanediol adipate and butylene terephthalate, with characteristics of both PBA and PBT. For the flexible aliphatic chain and rigid aromatic chain contained in it, poly (butyleneadipate-co-terephthalate) (PBAT) has high toughness and high temperature resistance; and because of the presence of ester bonds, it has biodegradability too, being one of the most active materials for biodegradable plastics research and the best degradable materials for market application.
However, during storage and use, the molded articles obtained from PBAT resin are prone to degradation due to the action of microorganisms, light, radiation, air and the environment of the contact, thereby greatly affected the service life.
In addition, under the 95% ethanol boiling condition, the molded articles obtained from the PBAT resin will have something precipitated on the surface of the film or the article, thereby affecting the surface appearance of the film or article.
It has been surprisingly found with the present invention that the service life of the PBAT resin composition can be greatly extended by adding a minute amount of cyclic esterified product in the PBAT resin composition, and excellent surface appearance properties of the PBAT resin composition can be maintained.